


New Concept English First Class 【新概念First Class】

by cherikstony



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: English text book for ESOL students with cherik pwp, M/M, New concept English, PWP, written exercises, 新概念first class
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikstony/pseuds/cherikstony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short cherik PWPs i've been working on. They are written in the style of an English textbook, with vocabularies and written exercises at the end. All pictures are done by 渔夫 (http://www.weibo.com/u/2299603411). This can be used as a tool book/study guide...? for those struggling with English and having a hard time understanding PWPs written in English. </p><p>从微博上跟过来的各位， 新概念first class以后应该就会在这里po啦~~然后就是 这个肯定会出本子的 应该会是年底帝都slo首发吧。 所有图片都是有渔夫画的，感谢伟大的渔夫大人！ 希望你们喜欢啦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lesson 1-- Excuse Me

**Listen to the tape then answer this question.  
whose cock is it?**

 

Charles： Excuse me. Is that your cock?

 

 

Erik: Pardon?

Charles: Is that your hard cock pressing against me?

 

Erik: Yes it is. Do you like how it feels？

 

 

Charles： Yes, yes I do. Thank you very much. And I'd love to know how it feels inside me.

 

 

Erik: Anything for you Charles, any thing for you. 

 

** Vocabulary  **

excuse v.原谅

yes adv 是的

cock n. 德国大香肠

pardon int. 原谅，请再说一遍 

 

** Exercise  
**

** copy this dialogue, and add your own name at the end. **

Charles: Excuse me.

 

Erik: Yes?

 

Charles: What is your name?

 

Erk: Pardon?

 

Charles: What is your name? My friend, you have a groovy mutation.

 

Erik: My name is Erik, why thank you. You know, I have another very groovy mutation in my pants, would you like to see?

 

 

 


	2. Lesson 2 Tired and Thirsty

**Listen to the tape then answer this question.**

**why did Charles thank Erik?**

**听录音，然后回答问题。 为什么Charles向Erik致谢？**

Erik： What’s the matter, Charles?

Charles: I’m tired…..and thirsty, Mr Lehnsherr.

Erik: Sit down here, right here on my lap

Erik: Are you all right now? C

harles: NO, I’m not!

Erik: Why not? Are you not comfortable sitting on my lap?

Charles: There is something poking me, something thick, and hard, and poking my bottom! What is it Erik? Are you carrying a rod?

Erik: Would you like to see？

Charles： Yes please!

Erik: Look! This is my milk producing organ, or rather, a cock.

Charles: Oh! I am certainly thirsty!

Erik: Well if you keep on sucking it and stroking it, milk will shoot out, and that will quench your thirst!

Charles: Like this Mr Lehnsherr?

Erik: Oh…Oh yes, Charles, just like that, suck me harder! Keep stroking too! Yes, YES oh yes, keep going, oh god!

Charles: Are you enjoying this Mr Lehnsherr? Do you like watching me going down on you?

Erik: Oh I can’t hold back any longer, I’m coming!!

 

 

Erik： There you are Charles, swallow them down! Swallow every bit down.

Charles: Thanks， Mr Lehnsherr.

 

Charles: This milk is really nice.

Erik: Are you all right now?

Charles: Yes I am, thank you!

 

 

**New words and expresions 生词和短语**

Matter n. 事情

Tired adj. 累，疲乏

Thirsty adj. 渴

Sit down 坐下

Lap n.膝;

Milk 牛奶

Rod n. 杆，棍棒

Comfortable adj.舒适的

Bottom n.臀部

Quench vt.解（渴）

Swallow vt.& vi.吞，咽;

 

 

**Notes on the text 课文注释**

1\. What’s the matter? = tell me what’s wrong

 

**参考译文**

Erik： 怎么啦, Charles?

Charles: 我累了。。。口也渴，Lehnsherr先生

Erik：坐下来，就在这里，坐我腿上。

Erik： 现在感觉好点了吗？

Charles： 不！我不好！

Erik： 为什么？你是不是坐我腿上不舒服？

Charles： 有什么东西在戳我，一个很大很硬的东西在戳我的屁股！这是什么，Erik？你带着棍子吗？

Erik： 你想看看吗？

Charles： 好！

Erik：看！这是我产奶的器官， 或者说，我的德国大香肠！

Charles： 哦！我确实很渴啊！

Erik：如果你继续吮吸它抚摸它，牛奶就会射出来。这会帮你解渴。

Charles：像这样吗，Mr Lehnsherr？

Erik: 哦。。。哦是的Charles，就这样，吮吸的再用力些！继续抚摸下去！哦，哦就这样！哦上帝!

Charles: 你喜欢这样吗， Mr Lehnsherr？你喜欢看我这样对你吗？

Erik： 哦，我忍不住了，我要射了！！

 

Erik：就是这样Charles，把它们咽下去！把每一滴都咽下去。

Charles：谢谢你，Mr Lehnsherr。

 

Charles：这个牛奶真的很好喝。

Erik：现在感觉好点了吗？

Charles：是的，谢谢。

 

**Written exercises 书面练习**

**Complete these sentences using am, is or are**

**抄写以下句子，用am，is或are填空。**

Charles____thirsty.

1\. Charles_____tired

2\. Erik_____tired too.

3\. Charles_____very busy with Erik’s cock.

4\. His milk _____very nice

5\. What’s the matter Charles? I____thirsty

 

 


	3. Lesson 3 is this your dildo?

**Listen to the tape then answer this question.**

**where was Charles's dildo?**

**听录音，然后回答问题。 Charles的硅胶制香蕉在哪里？**

 

Erik：Whose dildo is that?

Charles: Where?

Erik: There. Is that your dildo, Charles?

Charles: No, I mean yes, no…no it’s not my dildo.

Erik: If I remember correctly, this dildo does not belong on the floor, it is supposed to be in your ass.

Charles: No, this is my dildo. My dildo is not yellow, it is blue and it is already in my ass. You put it in there this morning.

Erik: You are right, I did put it in. and how does it feel?

Charles: It feels good Erik, it is stretching my ass out, getting it ready to receive your giant bratwurst.

Erik: Do you want me to turn it on?

Charles: Yes please Erik, please do, you know how I like my dildo.

Erik: Here you are, set at your favourite speed. Do not take it out until tonight!

Charles: Thank you Erik. I will not disappoint you.

 

**New words and expressions 生词和短语**

Whose pron. 谁的

Dildo n. 硅胶，塑料制香蕉

Remember v.记住

ass n. 臀部

stretch v. 撑大

 

**Notes on the text 课文注释**

  1.        Whose dildo is that?



疑问代词whose在本句中作定语，修饰dildo。

  1.        Is this dildo Charles’s?



Charles’s 是Charles的所有格形式，为避免重复，Charles’s 后面可以省去dildo。

 

 

**参考译文**

  
E：这个塑胶制香蕉是谁的？

C：在哪里？

E：在那里的。那个是你的塑胶制香蕉吗，Charles？

C：不。。是。。。不。。。不是，那不是我的塑胶制香蕉。

E：如果我记得没错的话，这个塑胶制香蕉不应该放在地板上，它应该在你的臀部里。

C：不，这才是我的塑胶制香蕉。我的塑胶制香蕉不是黄色的。它是蓝色的而且它已经在我的臀部里了。你今早放进去的。

E：你说的对。的确是我把它放进去。它感觉如何？

C：感觉很棒，Erik。它扩开了我的臀部，我已经做好准备为你的德国大香肠服务了。

E：你想让我把它打开吗？

C：是的，Erik。请这样做。你知道我有多爱我的塑胶制香蕉。

E：当然，已经设置在你最喜欢的档上了。晚上之前都别拿出来。

C：谢谢你，Erik。我不会让你失望的。

 

**Written  exercises 书面练习**

Complete these sentences using my, your, his or her.  
完成以下句子，用my，your, his 或her填空。

  1.        Raven is here. That is _______car.
  2.        Excuse me, Alex. Is this _______ umbrella?
  3.        I am an air hostess. _______name is Angel.
  4.        Erik is here, too. That is _____coat.




	4. Lesson 4 Mr Lehnsherr’s Bedroom

 

 **Listen to the tape then answer this question.**  
what colour is the bed?  
 **听录音，然后回答问题。床是什么颜色的？**

 

Mr Lehnsherr’s bedroom is big.

There is a king-sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets in the centre of the room.

The bed is stark black, decorated with dried stains of last night’s passion.

Red lace lingerie strews across the floor.

Used condoms adorn the walls.

There is a dancing pole in front of the bed.

10 inch platform shoes piled next to it.

 

Charles stirs under his blanket.

His lover holding him close.

Milky white body is littered with crimson hickeys.

Bruises marks his knees.

Debauchery written all over his tired face.

“Erik, you are still inside me, get off me!” he moaned.

“The children will be up soon, I need to make breakfast！”

Mr Lehnsherr loves every aspect of his room, but he loves Charles the best.

His Charles.

In his arms.

 

 **New words and expressions** **生词和短语**  
Mr 先生

Bedroom n.卧室

Egyptian adj.埃及的

Cotton n.棉花；棉质

Decorate v. 装饰

Stains n. 污垢

Lingerie n. 内衣

Platform shoes n. 防水台鞋；高跟鞋

Blanket n.毯子

Crimson adj. 猩红色

Bruise n. 淤青

Breakfast n. 早餐

 

 **Notes on the text** **课文注释**

  1.        There is的结构用来说明人或物的存在。在汉语中可以译为“有”。这个结构要跟单数名词，句中往往要有一个介词短语来表示位置或地点。
  2.        In front of，在。。。。前面
  3.        In the middle of，在。。。。之间



 

**参考译文**

Lehnsherr先生的卧室很大。

在卧室的中间有一张铺着埃及棉床单的豪华大床。

乌黑的床上点缀着昨夜激情所留下来的干涸污垢。

红色的蕾丝内衣洒满了地板。

用过的安全套扔到了墙上。

在床的前方有根钢管。

10英寸高的厚底高跟鞋堆在一旁。

Charles在毯子下动了动，

他的爱人紧紧地抱住了他。

奶白色的皮肤上布满了猩红的吻痕，

膝盖上泛着瘀青，

疲惫的脸上写满着昨夜的放纵。

“Erik，你还在我里面，快放开我，”他抱怨到，

“孩子们快起床了，我要去准备早餐了。”

Lehnsherr先生非常喜欢他卧室，但他最爱的还是Charles。

他的Charles。

在他怀里的Charles。

 

 

 **Written exercises** **书面练习**

B.Complete these sentences using _a_ or _the_.  
完成以下句子，用a或the填空。

  1.        Give Wanda ____glass. Which glass? ______empty one.
  2.        Pick up _____garter from the floor Charles.
  3.        Give me some condoms. Which condoms? ____condoms on the table.
  4.        Do you have ____bottle of lubricant in ______drawer? Yes I do.



 

A.Write sentences using these words.  
模仿倒句写出相应的句子。

Example

Refrigerator in the kitchen/white  
 _There’s a refrigerator in the kitchen.  
the refrigerator is white._

  1.        Bed in the bedroom/black
  2.        Condom on the floor/used
  3.        Hickey on Charles/red
  4.        Dildo in Erik’s ass/ magenta



 

 

 

 

 


	5. Lesson 5 My Neighbour next door

****

**Listen to the tape then answer this question. Why is Erik a lucky man?  
** **听录音，然后回答问题。为什么说艾瑞克很幸运？**

Erik and Charles are my next-door neighbour.

Erik is an engineer while Charles is a professor.

They both enjoy public display of affection.

Last week was sex on the balcony,

Yesterday was back to back against their living room window.

And today….today I was fortunate enough to see the professor down on all fours，

Doing it doggy-style on their lawn.

I’ve seen them in cinemas,

With Charles going down at his husband’s thick pickle while stifling his moans

I’ve seen them in the dark valley behind the diner,

With Erik pushing Charles against the wall and ruins him with his anaconda and white hot spurts of passion.

I’ve seen them in the library’s bathroom,

With Erik manhandling his lover by the sinks, forcing him to look into his wanton reflection.

At the moment they are humping their brains out in their pool.

Listen! You can hear Charles’s moans and groans from here.

Erik is a very lucky man, so is Charles,

But who’s luckier than I, the peeping tom next door

Getting a free show every day, life is never a bore!

 

**New words and expressions** **生词和短语**

Engineer n. 工程师

Professor n. 教授

Balcony n. 阳台

Fortunate adj. 幸运的

Pickle n. 腌黄瓜

Diner n.车型餐馆；快餐店

Anaconda n. 大蟒。。。嘿嘿嘿

Bore vt.令人厌烦

 

**Notes on the text** **课文注释**

  1.        Next-door neighbour，隔壁邻居。Next-door是一个复合词，作定语
  2.        Doggy-style，狗狗版啪啪啪
  3.        Peeping-tom，偷窥狂
  4.       Public display 公共场合示爱



 

**参考译文**

  
艾瑞克和查尔斯是我的邻居  
艾瑞克是个工程师而查尔斯是个教授  
他们喜欢公开做爱  
上周他们在阳台上做爱  
昨天他们用后背式靠在他们的起居室的窗户上做爱

今天…今天我有幸看到那个教授四肢着地  
在他们的草坪上用后入式做爱  
我在电影院里看到过他们  
查尔斯对着他丈夫的大根低头，抑制着呻吟声  
我在餐厅后的黑暗小巷里看到过他们  
艾瑞克把查尔斯按在墙上，用他大蟒和火热的白色激情蹂躏着他  
我在图书馆的男厕所里看到过他们  
艾瑞克粗暴地把他的爱人压在水池上，逼迫他看着自己放荡的样子  
现在他们在他们的泳池里，把彼此操的荤素不清  
听！你在这里可以听见查尔斯的呻吟和喘息  
艾瑞克是个幸运的人，查尔斯也是  
但是谁有我幸运呢，我这个隔壁的偷窥狂  
每天都有新发现，生活再也不无聊！

 

**Written exercises** **书面练习**

A. Rewrite these sentences using _will_.  
模仿例句改写以下句子，用上 _will_ 。

Example

He went to Beijing last year  
 _He will go to Beijing next year._

 

  1.       They had sex on the beach yesterday.
  2.       Raven went to Charles’s house last month.
  3.       The professor went to London last week.
  4.       Erik and Charles went to Genosha for their honeymoon.



 

B. Answer these questions  
模仿例句回答以下问题

Example：

Will you go to Westchester next week?                   (Genosha)

_No, I won’t go to Westchester next week. I’ll go to Genosha._

 

  1.       Will Erik return to Genosha next year?        ( New York)
  2.       Will you fly to London tomorrow?                 (USA)
  3.       Will you and Erik go to Madrid next year?    (Sydney)
  4.       Will Raven arrive from Moscow next month?  (Madrid)
  5.       Will Azazel and Janos stay in New York next month?  (Moscow)



  



	6. Lesson 6 Is that you, Charles?

**Listen to the tape then answer this question.  
What did Erik ask Charles at the end?  
** **听录音，然后回答问题。艾瑞克最后问了查尔斯什么？**

Is that you Charles？

Outside my door, drenched in rain,

A pleading look on your angelic face,

Wearing nothing but my trench coat, cold November air kisses your trembling ass.

 

Is that you Charles?

Naked, shameless, kneeled in submission,

Gagged by my cock, your rose red lips wrapped around me,

Sucking my living soul through my spongy urethra.

 

Is that you Charles?

Batting your eyelashes, teary eyed filled with lust,

Moaning, whimpering, coming,

Underneath me.

 

Is that you Charles?

My schwanz throbs for you,

My heart aches for you,

My soul hails for you.

 

Is that you Charles?

My love, my life, my everything,

I want to be with you forever till the end of time,

Willst Du mich heiraten?*

 

 

*will you marry me?

 

**New words and expressions** **生词和短语**

Drench v. 使湿透

Plead v. 恳求

Angelic adj. 天使的；天使般的

Submission n.   屈服，服从；   谦恭，柔顺；

Gag v.塞住…的口

Shameless adj. 不知羞耻的

Whimper v. 啜泣，呜咽

Schwanz n. 德国香肠

 

**Notes on the text** **课文注释**

  1.        Willst Du mich heiraten, 德语英文就是 will you marry me?
  2.        Trench coat，风衣
  3.        Spongy urthrea，尿道口
  4.        Batting eyelash，眨眼睫毛，也就是抛媚眼



 

 

**参考译文**

  
是你吗，Charles？

站在我的门外，被雨水淋湿了，

天使般的面庞上带着恳求的表情。

除了我的风衣外什么也没穿，

十一月的冷风拂过你发抖的臀部。

 

是你吗，Charles？

赤裸的，无羞耻的，服从的跪着，

嘴里塞着我的德国香肠，你那玫瑰般的双唇包裹着我，

将我的灵魂从我的海绵体里吸出。

 

是你吗，Charles？

扑闪着睫毛，含泪的眼中写满情欲。

呻吟着，呜咽着，在我身下达到高潮，

 

是你吗，Charles？

我的德国香肠为你激动，

我的心为你阵痛，

我的灵魂为你欢呼。

 

是你吗，Charles？

我的爱，生命，以及一切

我希望与你在一起直到永远

嫁给我好吗？

 

**Written exercises** **书面练习**

A Read the text again, then answer these questions.  
重读课文，然后回答以下问题

  1.        What was the state of Charles outside the door?
  2.        What was Charles wearing？
  3.        What did Charles do to Erik while on his knees?
  4.        What was Erik’s feeling towards Charles?



B write new sentences.  
模仿例句改写以下句子

Example

Are you tired? Why?  
 _I want to know if you are tired. Tell me if you are tired.  
I want to know why you are tired. Tell me why you are tired._

  1.        Are you dirty? Why？
  2.        Are you happy? Why?
  3.        Are you satisfied? Why?



C Write new sentences  
模仿例句改写以下句子

Example：

Are you reading? What?  
 _I want to know if you are reading. Tell me if you are reading  
I want to know what you are reading. Tell me what you are reading._

  1.        Are you masturbating? What?
  2.        Are you sucking? What?
  3.        Are you playing? What?




End file.
